


史雷米库：感冒

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: “米库里欧上床来吧。”
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 2





	史雷米库：感冒

从小一起生活，从小一起长大。  
史雷和米库里欧在这些时光中阅读了大量关于遗迹的书，他们时常因为《天遗见闻录》侃侃而谈，共同一起探索世界遗迹的梦想从未忘却。  
即使是在天族之杜中，小小的他们也总是为将来的大事做着准备。在村子里探险就是他们每日的开始。

“喂，史雷。你确定这里下去安全吗？”小小的米库里欧趴在山崖边上，探头询问刚刚顺着崖边往下探去一只脚的青梅竹马。  
史雷那双大而有精神的碧绿色双瞳毫无胆怯，并且自信满满。他小脸上绽放出让好友放心的笑容，点了点头。“放心，我准备的绳子很结实！而且这里爬满了蔓藤，和网子一样，还有落脚点。”  
这个崖并不深，可以算是个小峡谷。下面一片碧蓝的湖面，静如止水似的藏在这个不容易发现的地方。远处的一头延伸出条小溪，顺着低矮的峡谷流去远方。  
他们是偶然间发现这片地的，那也是因为他们的探险终于走去了更远的地方。这里靠近结界边缘，很少会有人来到这附近。  
冒着可能会被爷爷骂的风险，他们俩毅然决定把这周围的一切搞个明白。

这次是史雷先发现的，他一脸得意把这片“宝地”秀给米库里欧。两个人偷偷策划了一晚上，第二天早上就拿着藏起来的长绳赶来这里，打算下去一探究竟。  
“小心点，”米库里欧皱着眉头有些不安。下去这种地方，对于他们彼此的体型和能力来讲，还是够勉强。  
“我会的。好了，米库里欧也快跟上。”史雷的身体已经下到了下面的蔓藤上。他抓着交织的绿藤踩着岩石往下，先前一再确认捆绑解释的绳子紧紧系在腰上。  
米库里欧也拉了拉自己腰上的绳子，确认没问题以后才爬下悬崖边，顺着对方的路线往下攀。

“马上就要到了，”虽然这对他们小小的身子很费劲，不过史雷的口气却很有劲。“别担心，米库里欧。我们很快探险完就回去，这里也没那么高，不会被爷爷发现的。”  
米库里欧往下看了眼对方的头顶，有些不满撅了撅嘴，“我担心的不是被爷爷训！我在担心你啊，史雷！”  
史雷因为他的话而停了下来，仰起脸看了看上面被逼停下的好友。随后笑了起来，“谢谢你的关心！不过没关系的。”  
也不知道这话触到了什么开关，米库里欧感觉自己浑身因为害羞而不自在。好在史雷继续往下攀去，他才得以掩盖表情。“有什么谢的…好了，赶紧下去。我现在好想站到地面上啊。”  
他也不知道自己再掩盖什么，毕竟被朋友感谢没什么值得不好意思的。但可能也正因为这样，在一起习惯了，突然的关心和感谢令他发觉了另一份感觉吧？

“哎？”  
“怎么了？”米库里欧突然听到对方奇怪的声音，于是立马停下动作往下看去。  
史雷也已经停下，并且往下四处张望。看起来对方很苦恼，抬头时挂了一点赔笑。“下面都是水，好像没有看到落脚点…”  
“不会吧？！”  
本以为浅滩会在悬崖下面，可似乎因为太过于狭窄，一些地方被淹没了。他们选择的地方被突起的岩石挡住视线，竟然没发现。两个孩子虽然聪明，可依旧有大意和不成熟的时候。  
此时史雷突然改变了方向，他开始横向迈开腿和胳膊，大概希望移动到不远处有浅滩的地方。可是他刚动，脚下却一滑，抓住藤蔓的手也因为被磨痛而松开。  
“史雷？！”米库里欧的惊呼和史雷的叫声重叠。  
米库里欧瞬间松开手让自己下降速度变快，一把抓住了史雷的手腕。可是按照小孩子的臂力，他另一只手根本抓不住蔓藤，一个劲的往下打滑。  
两个人的身子刮得叶子们哗啦哗啦响，伴随叫声从谷底传出。  
掉入水里的声音在谷中回荡，溅起的涟漪于“镜面”上画起层层规则的波纹。天空的倒影被腿破捣散，支离破碎的荡出如印象派画作似的景象。

米库里欧睁开眼，溅到他脸上的水弄湿了他的刘海，水珠滑落弄的脸颊痒痒的。不过也只是这样而已…他只是被身上溅了水，袖子湿掉罢了。  
他依旧挂在藤蔓上，随着体重的摆动，几颗小石子从绿叶间掉落。索性勾结在一起的藤蔓挂住了他的胳膊，才让他没能继续往下落。  
他另只垂下的手臂还保持着去拉史雷的姿势，可惜手里已经空了。史雷一屁股摔入水中，但却并没被淹没，而是此时已经双手撑起上半身，坐在了那里露出胸口以上。  
原来这里并不深，他们根本不会掉入深深的湖中。同时淹没到史雷上臂的水，也没让他磕在湖底那些小石头上，避免受伤。只不过还是摔到了他的屁股，令他直咧嘴。  
望着落汤鸡的史雷，米库里欧先是松了一口，随后这一声又化作了叹气。  
扫过那垂入湖中看不见前段的绳子，他很无奈。“史雷，绳子捆绑的长度根本就不对…”  
即使他们两个人细心的准备了绳子，然而对于悬崖的高度完全估摸错误。史雷的目测不准，而他们竟然还没想到用更好的方法确认。  
所以下场就是，直到掉入水中，绳子也根本没有起到拉紧救人的作用。这只能说，下面是水真是万幸。

于是那天，他们从谷低爬了上来。结果一路走回去的路太长，身为人类小孩子的史雷，在浑身又凉又湿的情况下，彻底感冒了。  
他们被爷爷教训了一顿，可是这次时间并不长，因为爷爷很快就开始给史雷用药材调配感冒药。换好衣服的史雷，披着毯子坐在火炉边上，吸溜那发红的鼻头。  
“史雷，你还好吗？”也换了一身衣服的米库里欧来到他身边，似乎并没有出现任何身体不舒服的征兆。“下次我应该阻止你就好了….”  
“没事！我马上就会好起来的，”史雷咧嘴一笑，似乎把嘴里残留的药草苦味统统遗忘了个干净。他裹紧了毯子，抱着膝盖让自己浑身暖和起来，屁股往火前挪了挪。  
米库里欧看着青梅竹马，因为对方似乎没大碍而内心放下石头。可惜他并没有笑起来，对于史雷的过度担心总是难免的。

最终米库里欧坐在了史雷旁边，他往对方那侧挪了些，彼此紧紧靠在了一起。  
“米库里欧….？”  
“这样你能更暖和点吧？”米库里欧有些感到不好意思，于是使劲盯着跳动的火苗，让自己说得一脸认真。  
可是介于感受到对方回应的目光，他最终还是透过眼角看向身边的人。“这样…这样你大概好的快。”  
两个人视线轻轻碰在一起，沉默了几秒。米库里欧感到自己脸颊有些升温，而对方只是感激的一笑。最终他们没继续这个话题，而是一起看向有点刺眼的火焰。挨在一起的小小身影们，隔着一层薄毯彼此供暖。  
“我们来看《天遗异闻录》吧！”  
“史雷你好好裹着毯子，书我来拿。今天我给你读吧，你好好睡觉。”  
虽然这样讲。可事实证明，一读起来，他们就谁都没有睡意了…

…  
…

“史雷，你好点了吗？”艾丽莎满脸担心的坐在床边。  
“没事没事，只是小感冒。”躺在床上的史雷有点过意不去。怀抱感激同时，不忘赶紧连连摆手安慰对方。  
才刚到海兰德王国，史雷就遇到了这种事情。虽然他身体大多数时间很健康，并且训练的很好，可毕竟还是人类之身，疾病会趁虚而入。  
他和米库里欧一起离开村子，一路走来这里，也是经历了好几个小时。大概是因为太过于兴奋，行动过猛，导致他没有察觉到身子的疲累。  
毕竟这里也被称作湖上都市，水是必须的。他和米库里欧在街上转的时候，看到了一个小男孩因为要捞自己掉入水里的玩具而差点跌如水中。虽然史雷一马当前救了男孩，却反而自己跌入水里。  
随后他又帮男孩在水里找了半天玩具，这件事才总算告一段落。不得不说，最后是在水之天族米库里欧的帮助下才找到的，而史雷也因为这方面没想到而被米库里欧训了好几句。

他们一路找到艾丽莎，却想不到在这期间着凉，史雷最终还是病了。艾丽莎好心的借给他休息的房间，并且还让医生帮他看了病。  
索性他身体强壮，并且在村子里生活习惯。这点小病不算严重，休息一下就会好起来。  
“麻烦你了，艾丽莎。让我在这里过夜…”史雷有些不好意思的笑了笑。他用胳膊肘微微撑起上半身冲公主道谢，毕竟总觉得如此躺着是在有失男人的体统。  
“史雷，你还不要起来比较好！”艾丽莎赶紧用手轻按他的肩头让他躺回去。  
“别逞强，史雷。”坐在史雷另一侧床边的米库里欧一脸严肃的劝阻他。天族少年翘着腿，抱着双臂，为一出门就遇到这种事的史雷感到满心无奈。  
“如果有什么需要就告诉我。门口也有护卫，可以叫他们。”为了不打扰史雷休息，这次艾丽莎没有多留。她起身嘱咐以后离开了房间，虽然似乎不放心而连连回头好几次。

此后的时间里，史雷迷迷糊糊的睡了几小会。在此期间米库里欧一直陪着他，却也不知道能帮上什么。  
“我…睡了多久？”在注意到透过窗帘的光线弱了很多以后，睁开眼的史雷口齿含糊的询问。  
“也就两个小时多而已，”看到对方脸色比先前好很多，米库里欧露出一丝笑容。虽然因为降低的光线看不太清，可这笑容大概传达了过去，史雷多少轻松许多。  
“米库里欧？”史雷呼唤的声音很轻柔，却因为嗓子而夹杂上一点沙哑。不过却在这个宽阔的大房间里显得相当清晰。  
“什么？”  
“我有点冷。”  
米库里欧眨了眨眼睛，最后苦笑着摆了摆头，“因为感冒的关系吧？要不要我去找点别的被子给你加一层？”  
话是这样讲，可他也不知道被子在哪里。再说人们根本看不到他，也听不到他讲话，他根本无从要起。

就在米库里欧思考怎么办的时候，史雷的声音却打断了他的思路。  
“米库里欧上床来吧。”  
米库里欧顿了几秒，好比脑当机。几秒的空白，足够让他脸颊如同要喷发的火山。  
“啊？！你在胡说什么啊，史雷？！你脑袋病得不清楚了吗？”  
躺在床上，已经撩开被子一角的史雷，因为对方过激的反应而愣住。随后他满脸无辜的耷拉下眉毛，苦笑着以此安抚青梅竹马，“你紧张什么啊，我只是想要取暖一下。小时候不是干过吗？当时好的还挺快的，而且感觉可以在这个大床上睡得安心点。”  
米库里欧勉强压下自己的冲动，却无法不去用手背抵住嘴唇，移开目光让自己冷静些许。  
在这个大的奢侈的床上，的确可以轻松容下他们两人。同时取暖这样的事以前也的确发生过，并不需要紧张过度。而且那还是曾经小时候的自己提出来的，米库里欧真的搞不懂自己怎么了。  
“哦…”米库里欧故作淡定的回应，却发觉自己声音紧张得可笑。这让他赶紧放下手恢复往日的姿势，清了清喉咙，“的确以前发生过。史雷，你感冒还挺多的。”  
“这已经很少了，”史雷撇了撇嘴，却愉快的撩开被子。他往边上挪了挪，给米库里欧腾出来了个地方。

窗外的光线比先前暗下更多，似乎如同太阳下山。隐隐露出的橘红转眼即逝，让一层薄雾般的光线混入其中，融入空气。  
史雷侧过身子，一脸坦然的和米库里欧面对面躺着。看得出来好友有点因为害羞而不自在，史雷却单单用笑容安抚对方留下，谁知道这只能让米库里欧更加感到尴尬不已。  
他们分享一个枕头，彼此鼻尖紧紧隔了几厘米。米库里欧觉得这太近了，心中直打鼓。  
虽然光线使得他们视线中的对方有些迷糊，可熟知彼此让他们如同可以清版的分辨出对方的五官与神色。  
天族少年还是忍不住往后挪了一下身子，却想不到对方却在被子下一把抱住了他的腰。  
突然被这样碰触，且随着搂动揽向对方更近。米库里欧竟然立马失去冷静，“史雷？！”  
好笑的看着对方，史雷没多说。希望自己可以用行为证明对方无需紧张，因此手臂的动作轻且缓，直到他们的腰腹贴在了一起，才放下力度松垮的搭在米库里欧腰上。  
体温在被子下面储蓄，问暖的包裹他们。两个人碰触的感觉熟悉却又怀念。  
“好暖和，”史雷悄语的感慨道，直率就是他的优点。  
“笨蛋…好好睡觉！”米库里欧的声音多少变调，此时在昏暗的屋内可以很好的分辨。他立马抿住嘴唇，觉得自己还是安静下来为妙。  
他深吸一口气，平静下莫名激动的情绪。  
透过手臂和胸口靠近的接触，史雷感觉到对方深深的呼吸。那喘息流过唇缝和鼻尖的细微响动，都钻入了史雷的耳中。  
他似乎嗅得到米库里欧的气味，从很早以前就知道的味道，却每次都让他想到清泉。

——史雷没有我就不行。  
米库里欧曾经如此想。他要一起走过外面的世界，因为自己放心不下，并且要携手并进。  
——没有米库里欧不行。  
史雷心中一直把对方放在重要的位置，不能失去。此时此刻，他只需要感受对方的温暖，这会让他一切好起来。  
史雷收紧了手臂，两个人在被子下完全抱在一起。即使有衣物相隔，可熟悉的轮廓清晰的由触感传至大脑。  
被子下面因为两个人而变得热烘烘，但谁都没打算再后退分开。  
听着史雷平静的呼吸，米库里欧的手最终滑上了对方腰间。他将史雷往自己怀里拉了拉，好使自己体温可以温暖对方。  
这是他现在可以做的，也是史雷需要的。如果这可以让对方好起来，米库里欧觉得抱到何时都可以。  
史雷安心的闭上眼，不管是不是真的瞬间起到作用，但现在的情况足以让他心情平静。这种感觉并非是在外面的世界，也不是在这宽阔陌生的床上，而是故乡。

他和米库里欧深深相拥，难受的身体好似也未侵入他的思想。  
就这样，他均匀的呼吸随后传来，若有若无的喷洒在了米库里欧的领口前。  
米库里欧越过光线，按照呼吸和手臂松下的力度判断对方入睡程度。确保不会惊醒对方后，他微微让自己额头靠近对方。  
银发下的金色头饰装点在对方额头上，好像没有惊动睡着的人。反而如同安心下来，史雷鼻子舒服的哼了一下。于是保持动作，米库里欧才安心闭上了眼睛。  
额头对在一起，他们在仅仅容纳下两人的温暖中睡去。

…  
…

“这次你赢了，米库里欧。”史雷的声音和当初没有太大变化，只是此时语调更加温柔，宛如薄光般，带着想念和欣喜。  
这足够让怀念经有几年的等待，同潮水般淹没米库里欧。时间流过漫长，却对于天族也不算过满。可当有等待之人，那必定每一日都感到煎熬。  
“我赢了，史雷。”米库里欧扬起嘴角，胸口腾起的热流使他的口吻坚定，却怀着深深感动。  
他们在遗迹中重逢，或许此后的日子，他们还可以一起完成那个梦想的约定。  
他并不觉得史雷有太大变化，那毫无瑕疵的笑容，棕发碧颜，就是他等待的人。导师的衣服依旧和史雷如此般配，不曾脱落褪色的羽毛随着流过遗迹通道的风而摆动。  
倒是米库里欧变了不少，银色的长发梳于脑后，华丽的服饰证明了他的能力和身份。他的面容比以前成熟，却依旧俊秀。  
不过在史雷眼中。米库里欧还是米库里欧，不管成长如何，都在他心中是一样的。  
他们放慢了脚步，缓缓踏过遗迹那饱含历史故事的石砖。这些年过去，太多话要讲，却不知道要从何说起。这些话几乎要挤破米库里欧的大脑，他只能试图把冲动压入胸口。  
他们需要冷静下来，慢慢讲述。而史雷也不催促他，而是等待对方准备好再开口。  
现在，不需要这些复杂的事情，只求一同走在一起。

“这里好美…”他们路过遗迹下积水形成的湖。这些水通过地下从河流运输而来。积蓄几百年，不受外界干涉和污染。暗中流动，清澈见底。  
水面时儿因为石缝透来的风而波动，古迹上方露出的些许日光洒落在水上，光影如活着的画一般在周围墙壁上舞动。那些爬满青苔和石柱，给这里染上绿和蓝的交响曲。水下的石面还能看到雕刻的花纹，与杂生的植物。  
“看啊，米库里欧！”史雷突然欣喜的指着浅浅的水底，“那里的石头被水给磨园，好漂亮。”  
“哪个？”突然被带走话题，米库里欧一时反应不来。但他并不会在这方面轻易拒绝，反而开始享受和对方久违的时光和对话。  
大概是米库里欧真的不知道他在说什么，史雷竟然想都不多想跃入水里。这里很浅，顶多到他腰下。他不管米库里欧的呼唤，笑着摆摆手让对方放心，随后便走去将石头捞了起来。  
米库里欧不由的扶额叹气，可这感觉似乎和以前的史雷一样。于是弄的米库里欧急不起来，反而内心一阵感触。  
“看，就是这个。”史雷不顾湿掉的衣服，走到岸边把手中的石头捧到了米库里欧眼前。他满脸的得意，此时和过去的少年别无二致。

“我知道了。好了，快上来，免得你感冒。”米库里欧虽然觉得这石头的确好看，可他心思根本没太放在上面。想比这些，他更担心史雷，毕竟他可不想对方刚回来就生病。  
史雷听完满脸无奈，却也好久没有见到对方，好友的关心更是让他一阵久违的怀念。所以他也就把石头握在手中，不打算催促对方。  
“但是我现在大概不会怎么感冒，”史雷握住米库里欧伸来的手，却没动身上岸。他仰头看着上方俯下身的米库里欧，眼底闪过一道兴奋的光。  
就在米库里欧条件反射感觉不妙时，他已经被史雷狠狠一拉。

手仗落到了地上，响动被溅起的水声淹没。米库里欧不由失声轻叫，却落入了史雷怀中。  
水的凉意透过衣服浸湿而来，他们踉跄才几步稳住身子。即使史雷扶住米库里欧，可他们还是几乎跪倒水里。淹没到上半身的水溅在脸上，弄上发梢。  
米库里欧的长发前段垂入水中，如同银色的花悄然绽放。水珠多少沾湿了他的刘海，银发和水纹一同发出淡蓝色的光。  
这份光亮着亮了他们，也让他更加真切的看清史雷。他想念的人和过去一样，如此亲切。但也有不同，成长的身高，成熟些许的五官，那眼底理由过往经历的坚定。  
如果是过去，米库里欧大概会在掉入水里抱怨几句。如今却一个字也没说出，因为他被于对方相处的这一刻深深吸引。如果能两人安静的在一起，那么这片湖水也都是他的归处。

“米库里欧？”史雷呼唤着，“有句话我从刚才就想说。”  
“什么？”银发之人目光闪动。  
“我好想你。”  
史雷瞬间张开怀抱，将自己的想念化作信行动。他一把抱住了米库里欧，深深的揽入怀中。全身心的把自己同“心”共同送去。  
两人一齐抱着落入水中。


End file.
